Alucinaciones Inducidas
by and if we let go
Summary: Claire no está segura que de que Myrnin esté completamente lúcido. Realmente Claire no está segura de nada en este momento. Y menos si los labios de Myrnin están en los suyos. Drabble.


**Nada es mío, todo de Rachel Caine.**

**Algo que me decidí a hacer porque en este fandom no hay nada nuevo :c**

* * *

Claire no está segura que de que Myrnin esté completamente lúcido. O tal vez sí, y así es el modo en el que se comporta normalmente. Realmente Claire no está segura de nada en este momento.

Y menos si los labios de Myrnin están en los suyos.

Era casi gracioso el modo en el que ocurrió, pudo haberse reído si le hubiese pasado a otra persona. Pero no fue así. Shane también se hubiese reído si no fuese Claire la involucrada en esa ecuación («Myrnin+Claire=X»). De hecho, Shane estaría muy molesto si la viese ahora, echando humo como si de tren se tratase. De eso Claire se podría reír.

Mentira. No fue gracioso, ahora que ella lo analizaba mejor sabía que fue absolutamente chocante, desde su punto de vista, claro, no creía que Myrnin estuviese sorprendido en absoluto de lo que hizo. A ver, los hechos fueron así:

Al sentir que Myrnin se inclinaba hacia ella, pensó que la iba a morder, que a lo mejor los cristales que él se había tomado hace dos noches se le habían pasado los efectos y, que seguramente, no iba a salir bien parada de todo esto (de lo único que tuvo razón, fue de lo último). Lo que en realidad hizo fue quedársele viendo con una expresión de lo más extraña que ella no supo descifrar. Luego, le tomó de la cara (con sus largas y frías manos de vampiro) y la besó.

Sí, así de simple.

Claire no se resistió, sino se quedó ahí paralizada por la sorpresa. Él todavía tenía sus manos cubriendo sus mejillas, esto hizo que un escalofrío le recorriera la espalda, terminando allí en donde él la tocaba. Claire sabía lo persistente que podía ser él y sabía que Myrnin no se detendría hasta que consiguiese una respuesta de ella. Claire lo hizo.

Al principio fue tímida, dejando sus brazos a cada lado de su cuerpo, y luego reunió un poco más de confianza y puso sus manos en el pecho de él. Reprimió el susto cuando sus dedos no sintieron ningún latido ni movimiento de respiración. Cuando él, aparentemente, se aburrió del beso, la dejó ir.

Claire lo miró consternada. ¿Es que la dejaba ir así sin más? No es que estuviese pidiendo otro beso, claro que no, es solo que ella merecía una explicación, una razón lógica del porqué de su comportamiento, por supuesto. Myrnin ni la miró cuando se separaron (lo que la dejó más que estupefacta, molesta tal vez), solo se volteó y continuó con lo que antes se había interrumpido. Ella se pellizcó discretamente, a ver si no era un sueño (uno humillante, por cierto), pero no, ella seguía en el laboratorio y Myrnin seguía pesando los cristales. Lo normal.

Casi como si nunca hubiese pasado ¿se lo habría imaginado?

Lo miró otra vez. Él no daba ningún signo de haberla besado en algún momento, ni siquiera de haberse movido. Estaba reconsiderando la idea de que se lo había imaginado. Negó con la cabeza para aclararse los pensamientos, ya solo faltaban pocos minutos para que su turno en el laboratorio estuviese completo. Esperaría pacientemente (sin hablar, no quería humillarse más), se iría rápido a la casa Glass y se convencería de que Myrnin en realidad no la había besado.

No. Nunca. No beso. Nada de nada.

Siguió pensando que fue una alucinación inducida por los cristales hasta que Myrnin la volvió a besar en el laboratorio. Esta vez no se le quedó mirando sino que fue directo a la acción, sujetándole las caderas con una mano (Claire podía jurar que una sola de sus manos abarcaba todo su torso) y poniendo la otra detrás de su cuelloi para instarla a que respondiese. Claire no hesitó y le respondió de inmediato, no sin antes ponerse en la misma posición de ayer (podría ponerle los brazos al cuello, pero no alcanzaba).

Claire estaba en las nubes.

Dejarse llevar no era algo que hacía todos los días, de eso estaba segura.

Y así fue su rutina. Iba a la universidad, luego al laboratorio, Myrnin y ella trabajaban un rato y luego él la besaba. Nunca fue ella quien lo besó primero, no tenía la confianza suficiente. Se sentía culpable cada vez que veía a Shane en la casa Glass o cuando la llevaba en el auto de Eve a la universidad, trataba de no sentirse así ya que probablemente lo de Myrnin no era duradero (eso es lo que se decía antes de acostarse) y el amor de su novio era más importante que esos momentos de lujuria con el vampiro.

Pero siguió yendo y mintiéndole a Shane. Y a Eve, Michael y a todos a su alrededor.

Necesitaba hablar con Myrnin y aclarar esa situación.

El modo en que lo enfrentó, no fue exactamente como lo planeó.

Myrnin comenzó como siempre, tomándola de sorpresa y plantándole un beso. Antes de que ella se dejase llevar sin retorno, dijo:

— Myrnin.

— ¿Hum? —él no dejó de darle besos por todo el cuello y clavícula. A Claire se le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse.

— Tenemos que parar.

Él se despegó de ella y la miró sin comprenderla.

— ¿Es que no te gusto?

La respuesta la tomó por sorpresa.

— No, claro que sí me gustas, es so-

— Claire, cállate.

Y siguió.

Y no se detuvo.

Dioses, que no pare, pensó.


End file.
